


A Sum of Zero

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [20]
Category: The Andromeda Strain (1971)
Genre: Biological Disaster, Gen, Michael Crichton, The Andromeda Strain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: As a biological catastrophe strikes, the President of the United States must decide the fate of the nation while being bound by the Odd- Man Hypothesis.
Series: Class Project [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 1





	A Sum of Zero

**Author's Note:**

> The nuclear codes on the Permissive Action Link (mechanism by which nuclear devices are secured) were set to a sequence of eight zeros to ensure that a launch could still occur in the event the president was unavailable. This setting was kept for two decades.

The elevator chimed softly as the door opened. The dark mahogany wainscoting complemented the mirror finish of the walls; the tall maroon carpet had been immaculately groomed. Benjamin Miller paused for a second before the secret service agent motioned to get in. He took stepped over the gap and felt himself shiver. He had been elected, by the people of the United States of America to serve his country. The rays of sun narrowed and then vanished; his world lurched, and his stomach dropped.

The small metal can dropped down the shaft at great speed. A minute passed, and finally the capsule began slowing. It finally came to a gentle stop, and with a ding, the doors opened. He was greeted with a view of polished concrete. The floor, walls, and ceiling all grey, with a single strip of fluorescent lights running the length of the hallway. He stepped out and his escort followed. The chime of the elevator broke the silence, and they were alone. Only the hum of climate control reminded them that they were alive. At the end of the hallway was a barn red door with a single pane of black mirror on the wall. The agent motioned Ben, and he placed his hand on the glass. The cold took him by surprise. Now that he thought about it, the air seemed cold too. A singular green light illuminated the plate, and with a loud pneumatic hiss and kerchunk, the entire door began to move. It moved slowly, but as it opened, it became clear that it was at least half a meter thick. They walked through and reached an empty reception desk in a larger room. The desk was abandoned. The agent opened motioned to a stainless-steel door to the side of the desk. Benjamin grasped the handle and pulled. Inside was a row of shower cabinets, in each a chute in the wall, and a small catch. As he entered, the door locked with a resounding click. A second door on the other side beckoned but was firmly locked. An engraved marble plate with red lettering listed directions:

**“Remove clothes and place into chute**

**Step onto metal plate and stand on the footprints.**

**Press button on the wall to receive goggles.**

**Place eye protection over eyes.**

**Spread your arms and wait for the tone.**

**The procedure is complete at the single tone**

**DO NOT REMOVE EYE PROTECTION TILL DOUBLE TONE CHIMES.**

**BLINDNESS MAY RESULT IF INSTRUCTIONS ARE NOT FOLLOWED**

**Laser cleaner-BSL4 U.S. Army”**

Ben did as the instructions demanded. The eye protection looked like swimming goggles that had been made of metal. It took him a moment to get used to having his eyes open but being unable to see anything. Two beeps broke the silence, and he felt a wave of warmth travel from the top of his head, down to his feet. A second later a single beep told him everything was complete. He removed the goggles and saw that his entire body was covered with a thin layer of a grey powder. The second door clicked, and Ben opened it gingerly. He found a locker with several sizes of uniforms. He grabbed the large set of red coveralls and sat down on the metal bench. 

The scar on his chest was clearly unhappy with what happened in the shower. It was inflamed and throbbed with his every heartbeat. He remembered laying on the operating room table, with the surgeon showing him the little capsule that would be implanted into his heart. It was a peculiar affair: small, metallic, and shaped like a gel capsule. The next thing he remembered was a mask being placed over his face, and the nothing. He got dressed and entered the common room. The agent was waiting for him, dressed in a blue jumpsuit. As they exited the locker room a big red sign gave Ben pause. 

**“NO RE-ENTRY PERMITTED**

**SECURE AREA**

**Biological Containment Area 4”**

They found themselves in a round tunnel that curved, perhaps in a circle. The Special Service agent dispassionately opened the door to the central room. It was brightly lit, with dazzling halogen lights from above. As they stood in the doorway, Ben noticed that it was full of people. On one half, military personnel. A frosted glass dividing wall separated the room. When they entered one of the military men picked up a landline phone and spoke a few indistinct words. The frosted glass became clear. On the other a small group of civilians; a small family by the look of it. The presidential family. The middle-aged man stood up and trudged through the door. He looked tired; existentially. He tried to muster a smile, but quickly abandoned the attempt. Instead he wore a grim face as he greeted Benjamin. A firm handshake. He cleared his throat:

“I’m glad you could make it Ben; your presence here is essential. Why don’t we have a seat and we I will explain everything to you”

With that, they sat down on an uncomfortable metal bench. It was painted drab olive, as was the entire half of the room. The hum of server fans dominated the conversation. The president spoke:

“So there has been an incident in Nevada. A biological incident”

He paused and waited. As if expecting a response. None was forthcoming.

“A virus or bacteria or something. We don’t really know…

Our best intelligence suggests it may be the Russians”

Ben’s face was blank. He struggled to close his mouth. He hadn’t heard anything on the news before he was escorted to this facility.

“It’s unlike anything we’ve ever seen. Scientists think it may not be terrestrial. We don’t know for certain. Six months ago, we tracked the Russian satellite reentering the atmosphere. We figured it was Sputnik I, but when it landed and was recovered their biological scientists were all rounded up and disappeared. We haven’t heard any trace of them since.”

A pregnant pause.

“And now we have an outbreak in Piedmont, the entire population… gone, except for two. An old man, and an infant.

We’re working on more information, but we suspect…

A bioweapon.”

The ventilation in the room was deafening. 

“We still don’t know a great deal but just stay with us. In case we need you…”

Benjamin didn’t know what to say. He just wore a look of blank shock. He hadn’t expected any of this. Sure, he didn’t have any family and always considered himself to be a bit of a loner, but… This was something else. 

“Come into the other section. You can sit and rest. I can get you something to eat or drink.”

The president lead Benjamin through the glass divider and pressed a button on the wall. The clear glass became glazed over and became translucent. The room was dimly lit, with a large white carpet. The presidential family sat on one couch, while the president and Benjamin sat on the opposing couch. Johann Strauss II fluttered through the air, The Blue Danube. They felt alone.

“Here is a menu, pick yourself whatever you like. We may have limited provisions, but my chef is excellent!” 

Benjamin scanned the list. He settled on a traditional T-bone steak dinner. Rare. Right as he was about to inform the Secret Service agent of his choice, they stepped toward him. They carried a shiny metal briefcase. He placed it on a wooden end table and nodded toward the president. The president blinked knowingly. He grasped the case, pressed the latches, and opened it. Inside was a butcher’s cleaver. He grasped it firmly and stood up.

“Stand up Benjamin.”

He stood up with a quizzical look on his face. He was hungry. The president turned toward him and exposed the cleaver.

“Benjamin. We need the nuclear codes.”

As the realization Benjamin’s face, the cleaver struck his heart. 

The pool of blood on the carpet spread, infinitesimally slowly, but never shrinking. The president thrust his hand into Benjamin’s chest and groped around for the pill. He found it and pulled it out. As he lay, his consciousness leaving him, the last things Ben heard:

“Zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero,”

“Zero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
